The Promise of a Lifetime
by Sakurabana Shirou
Summary: Sora has just beat Ansem and brought peace back to Destiny Islands. But what happens when he has another quest to find his childhood friend Riku? Can he tell Riku how he feels? Can he save him? S


Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. of course I do own a cute adorable Sora plushie. ::fights off all fangirls trying to take it with a sausage link::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*The Final Farewell*~  
  
He panted as he dropped down to one knee. He was out of breath and couldn't move. Every part of his body throbbed. He had just gone through the toughest battle of his life, Ansem. Back on the island, Riku was his toughest challenger, but that was nothing compared to this. But his greatest challenge was soon to come.  
  
Goofy and Donald caught up with the brown hair, blue-eyed boy. He was the keyblade master. As Donald looked into the soft blue eyes of the spiky haired boy, he saw guilt, hurt, and loneliness. Donald couldn't help but feel the same. Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Goofy spoke.  
  
"Whoa! Uh-huh! That was great."  
  
"Yeah! You really showed that Ansem guy. You kicked his butt," There was a pause from Donald, "I always knew you could do it!"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Donald." The teary-eyed boy spoke.  
  
The boy hung his arms in front of him while fighting off crying. He felt like such a baby. He knew his best friend would be teasing him now. The friend he couldn't find. The friend he couldn't save. The friend he couldn't stop thinking about.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The boy shot up at the sound of his name being called. "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" The worried, yet pushy white duck asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Donald"  
  
But there was something wrong. All that time, while fighting Ansem, he could stop thinking about his friends. He paced back and forth in his mind trying to think. But that was to no use. His friends were gone, all except two.  
  
"Kairi is at Leon's house in Traverse Town." He mumbled to himself. "Where is Riku?"  
  
Riku, his best pal, had vanished. The boy didn't know where to go or what to do. All he could do now is wait for King Mickey.  
  
"How much longer do I have to wait?" he asked himself.  
  
All he did was think about Riku night and day, wondering if he was okay. "Riku.Where are you. Riku?"  
  
The name echoed throughout his head. "Riku.Riku.Riku." It rang.  
  
As the three companions where walking down the beach they stopped. The island started shaking. Trees were collapsing and everything was becoming black. "Donald! Goofy! This way!" The intensity in the boys' voice startled the two.  
  
They ran for a mountain and a cave. "We'll be crushed in this cave!" Donald screamed.  
  
"No. We won't," He said with confidence. "I'm sure of it."  
  
They reached inside safely but were all out of breath. As they huffed and puffed, the blue orbs of the boy noticed something familiar. "The door," he thought to himself, maybe that's where Riku is."  
  
"Save him, Sora. Save him for me. Please, after you do, come back to me."  
  
A red head girl's voice echoed in his head. "Kairi, I wish it was that simple."  
  
The young boy kneeled down and fought off his tears. "If only I had a clue, could I save you. If only I could save you, could I be with you. If only I could be with you, could I see you." He whispered quietly to himself.  
  
With all his anger and might the boy let out a scream, "Riku! Where are you?"  
  
Light flashed in the cave and it became warm. A familiar missed voice spoke softly to the young broken down boy.  
  
"Sora? Is that anyway to save me? Get up."  
  
"Ri.Ri.Riku!"  
  
He jumped up. It was so great to hear his name again being called by his friend.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, kid."  
  
The pupils of the blue-eyed boy dilated as he looked at the light. The light got so intense; he had to close his eyes. When he opened them he met another set of blue eyes. These were crystal blue eyes and not like his. The crystal eyes had a certain hardness to them, but yet they were still soft.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The silver haired boy ran toward his friend. But then King Mickey stopped them. He held Riku back and Sora stopped. Sora, very puzzled, looked at him with hurt.  
  
"King Mickey? What's wrong? Why can't I see Riku?"  
  
"His heart has fallen to darkness," the wise king spoke, "and I must cleanse it if you want to see him again. I will tell you when to come find him."  
  
"Is this another one of your stupid quests? I'm not leaving here without Riku! Let Riku go. please."  
  
" I can not Sora," the King spoke softer, " I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough! I want Riku back! Give him."  
  
A soft voice interrupted. "Sora."  
  
"Yes Riku?" The boy spoke uncertainly. Scared his friend would do the unimaginable.  
  
" Don't give up."  
  
"Give up on what?"  
  
"Hope. There is still very much hope for me, and your throwing it all away. Don't give up. Please."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"And Sora?"  
  
"Yes?" the blue eyes of the spiky brown haired boy started to water.  
  
"Never forget me."  
  
"Riku! Don't go!"  
  
The blue eyes of the boy were completely submerged in water. His eyes opened when he felt the warmth of another on his hand. He saw the most beautiful crystal blue eyes and shiny silver hair. Tears were streaming off the spiky haired boys face. He couldn't help it. His friend was doing the unimaginable. Riku spoke softly to him trying to fight off his own tears.  
  
"Don't cry you baby. You have to be strong. For the both of us and especially for Kairi."  
  
The door began to close and both Riku and Sora knew their time was short. Sora didn't know what to say or even what to do. He didn't want to leave his best friend. All he wanted was to live on Destiny Island with his friends and family. Warm tears were running down his face again when they were wiped off.  
  
"Sora I must go."  
  
"Please don't!" Donald and Goofy met with their King and Riku backed into the door still holding the boys' hands.  
  
"Sora. Be strong. I won't be there anymore. Take care of everyone and come find me. I'll miss you, Sora."  
  
The spiky haired boy looked at him with empathy. He knew what he must do, even though he didn't want to do it by himself.  
  
"I will Riku! I'll find you someday! I promise. I'll miss you too."  
  
"Goodbye" They both whispered at the same time, not wanting to believe it was true.  
  
And with that the two boys let go. *Simple and Clean plays* They stared into each others empathy filled eyes as the final farewell second counted down. The door shut with a rumble and the brown haired boy dropped to his knees. A bright light filled the room and engulfed the crying boy.  
  
As he walked on, stopping every couple of minutes looking back at the door, he muttered something to himself. A warm, wet feeling slid down his young face. And with one last turn around, he whispered, "I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Sora." The silver haired boy turned around and walked into the light. 


End file.
